


A New Needle

by TheWallHadItComing233



Series: Omegle RPs [3]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Body Modification, Bows, Boys like pretty things too, Hip Piercings, Hipbones, M/M, Masochism, Needles, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Omegle, Omegle Roleplay, Piercings, Punk Castiel, Punk Dean, Tattoos, everyone is human, piercing play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWallHadItComing233/pseuds/TheWallHadItComing233





	1. Chapter 1

((Teen AU Punk!Castiel Punk!Dean)) Hey, Dean, where do you get your piercings done? -CN

 That little shop over on 5th. -DW

 Mind driving me after school? CN

 Sure. You getting a new piercing? -DW

Two actually. CN

Two sets, I mean. Not two piercings. Got a promotion at work. CN

 Ooh, really? Whatcha getting? -DW

 Hips and lips. CN

 Fuck, man. -DW

 Mhmm. CN

 It's neat and clean, no worries. I'll take you over. -DW

 Thank you, Dean. I may need to stop at an ATM if it's cash only. CN

 Nah, they're good. -DW

 Good. I don't have that much money in cash. Of course. CN

 Meet me at my car. -DW

 Castiel walked out as the bell rang, a huge smile on his face for the past hour and a half. He was so excited to get pierced again. He found the Impala and slid into the passenger seat. "Hey, Dean. Ready to head out?" he asked softly.

 "Sure," he grinned, climbing into the driver's seat after dumping his stuff in the back. "Alright, let's get out of here. You got everything you need?" he asked, licking his lips as he started up Baby and headed to the tattoo parlor.

 Castiel nodded and threw his backpack into the back seat. He smiled at Dean, his cheeks starting to hurt. He was so, so excited.

 Dean grinned, patting Cas's knee. "You're excited. Man, you're gonna look great."

 Castiel nodded and licked his lips . "Yeah. I'm super excited. I'm almost shaking," he said with a soft laugh.

 "Need me to hold your hand? Dean teased, grinning. "Relax man, or they won't get 'em even."

 Castiel flushed. "N-no," he blustered. "I don't need to have my hand held!" He growled softly and ran his hands over his hip bones. "I'm just nervous. And excited."

 So the thought of Cas with his hips pierced may have been hotter than Dean was exactly able to handle. "Damn, Cas... What kinda promotion did you get?"

 Castiel coughed for a second. "I'm floor manager now, and not some stupid wanderer who tries to get people to buy things." Castiel scoffed and sighed. "I'm still a stupid wanderer who gets people to buy things, but now I get to assign shifts."

 Dean laughed aloud, grinning as he parked outside the little parlor. "Come on, maybe I'll see if they can fit me in to color my tattoo."

 Castiel laughed and got out of the car. He ran his fingers over his hip bones again and imagined them with the piercings in.

 Dean licked his lips, showing his friend inside. "C'mon. Hey, Benny! I brought a friend, have a chair for a few piercings?"

Benny grinned, coming up to the counter. "Anything for you, Chief."

 "I'm Castiel," Castiel said, biting his lip. He laughed softly. "It's nice to meet you... Benny, was it?"

 "Benny, yeah," the older man grinned. "Okay, come sit down, I'll take care of you. Anything for you, Dean?"

"If you've got a second chair, I figured we could put some color on that last ink..."

 Castiel sat down in the chair, shaking a bit. He bit his lip again and said, "I want my hips pierced, and I want a second set of snake bites." He smiled at Benny.

 "Ooh, hips. You sure?" Benny grinned. "We'll start with those, those. You'll need to wriggle those jeans down a bit to give me space to work my magic," the man hummed, pulling over his chair.

 Castiel nodded. He gave a quick glance to Dean and blushed. He looked away and pushed his pants down a little bit. He pulled up his shirt just a bit, revealing sharp hip bones. He glanced at Dean again and blushed even darker.

 Dean couldn't help but lick his lips a little at the sight of the other boy, but he quickly looked away, taking a deep breath and tipping his head back. Fuck.

 Castiel bit his lip and looked at Benny. He put another smile on his face. "Okay. Let's do this." He giggled softly and looked over at Dean.

 Dean swallowed thickly as Benny set to cleaning Castiel's hips. "What kind of piercing are we looking for here?" he asked, pulling out a flat, clear box to show him his choices.

 Castiel took a deep breath in. "I'd like bars," he said. He traced an inch on his hips. "Right here."

 Dean licked his lips from where he was sitting, shifting a bit as Benny nodded and pulled the starter set out to get them ready, talking Cas through what was about to happen.

 Castiel smiled and nodded. "Sounds good. I'm terrified. It's sounds good." He laughed softly. "I already bought some bars."

 "You're gonna be fine, man. You got any ink on ya?" Benny asked, getting to work, smiling. Dean took a shaky breath from his chair on the other side of the boy.

 Castiel gave a little moan as the needle slid through his skin. "N-No. Just metal. For now," he said, his jaw shaking.

 Dean bit his lip hard. "Easy as that," Benny hummed, smirking as he finished off the first one. "Feeling alright?"

 Castiel nodded. "Yeah. It's nice." He looked down at the red piercing and laughed happily. "It's nice, Benny. Thank you," he said, smiling at the man.

 "Glad you're happy with it," he hummed, marking the second spot to make sure it was even. "Ready?"

 Castiel nodded and smiled. He looked over at Dean. "Don't suppose I can stop now anyway," he joked softly.

 Dean gave him a shaky smile, licking his lips as Benny set to work on the second one.

 Castiel was watching as the needle slid into his skin and he muffled another moan. He looked up at Dean. "Are you okay?"

 "Yeah, I'm great," Dean croaked. Getting a hard on watching his best friend get his hips pierced, but otherwise...

 Castiel locked eyes with him for a long while. He tilted his head curiously, before looking down at his piercings with a smile. "I love them so much," he said, euphorically giggly.

 "I hope Dean treats you to a nice dinner after this, handsome," Benny hummed. "He's sure getting off on it over there."

 Castiel flushed. _So am I,_ he thought. He felt his stomach tighten and he whined as the piercings twisted. He laughed like it was a joke. "Heh, yeah," he said.

 Dean blushed, looking away. "Shut it, Benny," he growled. "Don't you have a job to do?"

Benny grinned, winking at Cas. "You wanna do the snake bites right now too?"

 "Lemme get a sip of water?" Castiel asked, flushed crimson. "Bit... dizzy. Piercings do that to me."

 "I'll get it, you stay here. I'll get you a sucker, too, bit of sugar usually helps," Benny said, standing and stepping away to get the lollipop and water for him, leaving Dean with Cas for a minute.

 Castiel sat up, wincing as the piercings shifted. He looked at Dean. "You're not, right? Getting off on it?" he asked aware of his own budding erection.

 Dean looked down at his lap, taking a deep breath. "Kinda hard not to when you look gorgeous and are... Making those noises," he muttered.

 "Getting pierced... It does things to me. That's kinda why I need to get other people to drive me. I can't even think after. I feel... high," Castiel explained, still breathing heavily. "I'm not gorgeous."

 "You are," he said softly. "Like... Seriously, gorgeous," he added, blushing a bit. "Cas..."

 "Come here, Dean," he whispered, still sitting in the padded chair, his hips burning. "I don't want to move yet."

 Dean took a shaky breath, walking over to sit in Benny's chair next to his friend. "Hi," he whispered, reaching to take his hand.

 Castiel sat up and kissed Dean softly. "I know," he murmured softly. "I can see it in your eyes. I saw it there. You like me. Watching me."

 "Of course I like you," Dean breathed, kissing him back gently. "But it's not just the... The piercings. I've wanted you for... A long time, Cas. I... Yeah. A long time."

 "Let's go out," Castiel said, licking his lips. "Go out with me." He winced and shifted again. He kissed him one last time before Benny came in.

 "Yeah," Dean whispered, scrambling up and back to his chair. "Yeah, we'll... Do that."

 Castiel glanced at Dean and smiled, the pain fading completely because of him. "Hey, Benny," he said, grabbing the lolly and water. He gulped down half the bottle, took a deep breath, and chugged the rest.

 Dean sat back down and Benny smirked as he sat back down. "Okay, pick a starter for your snake bites," he said, showing him the second case.

 Castiel chose a steel pair with onyx beads and smiled. "These ones. I want these," he said cheerily, tucking the lolly into his pocket.

 Dean bit his lip, and Benny smirked as he set to prepping Castiel's lip.

 Castiel looked over at Dean and practically begged him with his eyes, to watch. He knew how much they both enjoyed it, so there was no point in hiding. He fought the urge to smile so he didn't bother Benny.

 Dean shifted, moving so he could see Cas a little better. "Want me to hold your hand now?" he asked lightly, licking his lips and edging closer.

 Castiel nodded a bit and held his hand out for Dean. "I've done this before, but yeah," he said, slurred because his lip was being held.

 Dean laced their fingers together, eyes glued to Castiel's lip as Benny worked quickly and efficiently.

 Castiel moaned as the needle pierced his lip, closing his eyes. He panted softly and looked to Dean, squeezing his hand.

 Dean cursed softly, licking his lips, eyes wide. "I'm here, Cas."

 Castiel ran his fingers over Dean's wrist and gripped his hand again as Benny prepped for the next piercing.

 Dean groaned, biting his own piercing as he watched Benny do the second one.

 Castiel gave a high-pitched whimper as the he got the second piercing. He gripped Dean's hand tighter.

 Fuck," Dean whispered. "Hey Benny, we'll do that color later," he breathed as Benny cleaned the piercing and put his stuff away.

 Castiel sat up, sore everywhere and absolutely, and completely aroused. "Dean..."

 "Don't do anything in my shop," Benny sighed. "Castiel, come pay and then you can get out of here."

 Castiel handed over his card. "Two minutes, Benny," Castiel asked softly, "please."

 Benny groaned, then turned and left the two alone once more. "Fuck," Dean repeated softly.

 Castiel pulled his pants up and shirt down. "Help me up, Dean," he murmured, grunting softly.

 Dean gripped his hands, gently helping him stand. "You alright? Dizzy at all?"

 "Yeah, I feel like I'm gonna pass out. Just help me up. I'll be fine, I promise," Castiel said, gripping Dean's forearms harshly.

 Dean sighed but did as he was asked, pulling him up.

 Castiel kissed him dizzily. "Thank you, Dean." He let go and took a few steps by himself, biting his sore lip. "Thank you," he repeated, shaking a bit.

 "Let's get out of here," he whispered, pulling Cas close to himself.

 Castiel nuzzled into him. He walked with Dean to the front counter. "How much is it going to run me, Benny?" he asked softly.

 Benny named the price, turning the receipt so Cas could sign it as Dean slipped his arms around Castiel's waist, careful not to touch his hips.

 Castiel signed it and pushed back against Dean. "Thank you, Dean," he murmured. "But as much as I like being held, I'm fine."

 "I know you're fine," he whispered, rocking his hips forward just slightly. "See?"

 Castiel whined and flushed. "D-Dean. Let's get out of here," he said softly.

 "Yeah, let's," he hummed, kissing his cheek and tugging him back to the Impala.

 Once they were at the car and Dean unlocked the doors, Castiel opened the backseat and laid down across the back. "Come in here," he said softly. "Let's play."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean shuddered, cursing softly and looking around before crawling in the back with his best friend. "Hey there..."

Castiel winced as his hips got pressed. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small plastic baggy with two bars in it, each with a small black bow on one end and a black ball on the other. He put them in his hips.

Dean cursed softly, leaning down and kissing Castiel's soft belly. "Fucking gorgeous," he whispered. "You're amazing, Cas. Beautiful."

Castiel moaned softly, letting out a heavy breath. "Thank you, Dean," he said quietly, tonguing at his new lip piercings.

Dean cursed again, softly, nuzzling around the piercings, but being sure not to nudge them. "You'd look amazing with some ink," he whispered.

Castiel flushed. "I wouldn't want some pop art in a shop, though. I'd want something original. And... I don't think I could handle it."

"Because of the pain or... The other stuff?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Other stuff. Benny would get annoyed with me," Castiel murmured, nuzzling him.

Dean tugged at the new piercing. "Nah, baby, Benny gets it," he chuckled. "Fuck, you looked so hot there, getting these cute little bows put in..."

Castiel blushed lightly and touched them gently. "You were turned on the second I showed a bit of skin. You're right, Dean. It's not the piercings."

"I was turned on the second you got into my car after school," Dean muttered, sighing.

Castiel leaned up and kissed Dean. "Be rough on me, Dean," he whispered, brushing hair out of Dean's apple green eyes. "Kiss me back. Bite my lips. Tug on my hair. On my piercings. My nipples."

Dean groaned softly, kissing him hard and sliding his hands up under his shirt to do just that.

Castiel whined and panted softly, biting his new piercings. "Dean, yes... Yes..." he purred, squinting his eyes shut.

Dean kissed him hungrily, rocking his hips down against Cas and tweaking his nipples, finding his piercings and tugging at them carefully.

Castiel shook and shuddered. "Dean, please... Harder..." he whimpered quietly.

Dean obliged the other boy, growling low in his chest as he rocked against Cas, fingers scratching down his sides as they made out. 

Castiel panted needily into Dean's mouth. "Yes..." he groaned and purred. "Scratch me. Bite me. Hurt me," he said, flushing darkly. 

Dean groaned, cursing softly as he scratched harshly now, over Castiel's belly and sides, one hand working them both out of their pants so he could jerk them off. He needed to come - they could go at it properly later, but... This was _Cas_  and they were in his car. Fucking wet dream come true. 

Castiel arched his back into Dean's nails, his sharp hipbones protruding from pale skin. He lowered his hands to unfasten his jeans a bit and push them down to reveal an achingly hard cock. 

"Cas, you're gorgeous," Dean groaned, looking down as he undid his own jeans and wrapped one hand around both their aching cocks, cursing at the touch as he rutted down against him, biting at his piercings and lips. 

Castiel shuddered as he felt Dean's warm cock pressed against his own. He moaned the other boy's name and began to roll his hips into Dean's hand.

"Want you to come for me," Dean growled, "Make a mess for me, pet, come on Cas-" he groaned, using their precum to slick them up, grunting as he rolled his hips. 

Castiel whimpered as he heard Dean's husky voice, at the little pet name. "Yes... Yes..." he groaned, shaking a bit as he neared his orgasm.

Dean groaned, biting his lip as he neared the edge himself, crying out Castiel's name as he came into his own fist. 

Castiel gripped the thick cords of muscle in Dean's back as he came with the other. "Dean..." he moaned feebly, burying his face in Dean's neck.  Dean cursed softly, panting and leaning into him.

"That was... Wow," Dean breathed, licking his lips. "Wow." 

Castiel nodded and panted softly. "We haven't even really..." Castiel trailed off with a slight laugh.

Dean blinked down at him. "Haven't what?" He asked, oblivious as he sat back and adjusted his clothes. 

Castiel did the same. "We haven't even had sex. Something as simple as touching was that amazing," he said quietly. "Thinking about... Going all the way..." He blushed and touched his hip piercings.

"That something you want?" Dean asked carefully, shifting to face Cas, shifting closer, ignoring the cooling spunk on his own stomach. "To... Have sex with me?" This was his best friend, what was he thinking? 

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "Of course I do, Dean," he said, reaching up to cup Dean's cheek. "Do you not want to? We could wait a bit, I suppose."

"No, I do," he said quickly, shaking his head. "I do, Cas, I just mean... I wanted to make sure you did too." 

Castiel nodded and arched his back. He leaned forward and kissed Dean. "I want this. I want you."

"Good," Dean whispered, kissing him back. "Want to come over?" He asked after their kiss. 

Castiel nodded and smiled. He nuzzled into Dean, humming happily. Dean grinned, kissing his temple.

"C'mon," Dean said softly, climbing out of the backseat and quickly slipping into the front to drive them home.


End file.
